Naruto's Lost Brother
by BlaineZoey
Summary: Die Anbu-Einheit findet Narutos verschollenen Bruder, Naruto kommt damit nicht klar und rennt weg. Kiba hilft ihm aus seiner Krise.


"Er ist angekommen und in sein das Zimmer 001 gesperrt worden, es sind auch Wachen vor der Tür platziert, es ist also alles geregelt, Ho-Kage", erzählt ein Ninja der Anbu-Einheit dem Ho-Kage der fünften Generation. "Gut.. Wie heißt eigentlich unser ´spezieller´Gast?", frägt der Ho-Kage. "Yukon...", flüstert der Ninja. "Aha. Sein Nachname wäre aber auch ganz hilfreich...", sagt Tsunade dem Anbu-Ninja in einem Befehlston. "Ok... Yukon..Uzumaki", der Anbu-Ninja versucht es so normal wie möglisch zu sagen. "WAS! UZUMAKI! OK... schicken sie mir Kakashi,Jiraiya und Naruto her, und zwar sofort!",schreit der Ho-Kage. "Natürlich!", erwidert der Anbu-Ninja während er schon das Zimmer verlässt.

Währenddessen:

Schonwieder.. Man schließt mich aus, wer hätte es gedacht. Wenigstens bin ich am meinem Lieblingsort, von dem ich ganz Konoha sehen kann. Aber jetzt wieder zu anderen Gedanken. Ich find es nicht nur bescheuert der letzte des Uzumaki-Clans zu sein, nein... ich muss auch noch den Neunschwänzigen in mir versiegelt haben.. wie es wohl ist einen Vater,eine Mutter und Geschwister zu haben. Für mich sind die letzten Jahre auch nicht soo gut verlaufen, naja meine Senseis fanden mich auch nie so wirklich toll, Sasuke, mit dem ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen verstanden habe, ist einfach zu Orochimaru abgehauen. Und Sakura seh ich auch nichtmehr seit sie bei Oma Tsunade ihre Lehre angefangen hat. Der kauzige Bergeremit hat mich auch nicht wirklich gemocht und der einzige mit dem ich mich noch verstehe ist Kiba. Kiba ist der Einzige der mit mir noch spricht oder zwischen drin was unternimmt. "Hey Naruto, du sollst sofort zum Ho-Kage kommen!", schreit eine, mir sehr bekannte, Stimme hinter mir. Es ist Kiba der auf mich zu rennt. "Was gibts? Ist irgentwas passiert mit Sakura? Oder ist Sasuke wieder da?". "Ich... weiß es nicht, man sagte mir nur... ich soll dich so schnell wie möglich... zum Hokage bringen.", sagte Kiba total außer Atem.  
>"Ok, dann lass uns gehen", antwortete ich während ich ihm am Vorbeigehen am Arm packte und ihn mit den Berg hinunter riss.<p>

Als ich und Kiba endlich bei Oma Tsunade ankamen, wartete sie schon auf uns, neben ihr stehend der kauzige Bergeremit und Sensei Kakashi."Was gibt es denn jetzt so wichtiges?", fragte ich Oma Tsunade und die anderen. "Nun Naruto... wir alle dachten..",fing Sensei Kakashi an zu reden. Kiba und ich schauten erwartungsvoll unsere Senseis an. "Was Kakashi damit sagen will ist, dass DU...",fährt der kauzige Bergeremit fort. "Ja?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Naruto... du.. hast einen Bruder!", antwortete Oma Tsunade endlich. Ich war total geschockt, wusste weder was ich sagen noch denken soll, langsam liefen mir auch ein paar Tränen über die Wange und ich fragte schluchzend: "Wie heißt er?Wo ist er?" "Er heißt Yukon Uzumaki und wir haben ihn erstmal eingesp-",antwortete Oma Tsunade, wurde aber davon unterbrochen, dass ich weinend aus dem Zimmer rannte. Ich rannte, rannte so weit ich kann. Hinter mir hörte ich ein paar Stimme "Naruto!" schreien, aber das war mir egal. Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg. Weg von Konoha, das Dorf, das mich hasst und angelogen hat.

Ich war schon lang aus der Stadt draußen als eine Hand mich am Arm packte. Ich drehte mich um, um zu schauen, wer meine Hand gepackt hat. Aber durch meine Augen, die durch das viele Heulen total angeschwollen sind, konnte ich leider garnix sehen, höchstens die Umrisse, die mir aber nicht viel geholfen haben. Die Person nahm mich in dem Arm und ich weinte einfach weiter auf deren Schulter. Die Person war so groß wie ich und auf jedenfall männlich, denn solche Schultern hat keine Frau. Wir standen ungefähr 10 Minuten lang in dieser Position, und das einzige Geräusch, was zu hören war, war mein Geheule. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten fing es plötzlich an zu regnen. "Komm, Naruto. Du willst doch dich nicht erkälten,oder?, die Stimme war ziemlich einfach jemandem zuzuordnen, es war natürlich Kiba, der mich plötzlich Hucke-Pack nahm und mich zu sich nach Hause trug, da ich einfach nichtmehr die Kraft dazu hatte.

Als wir bei Kiba zuhause ankamen, setzte er mich wieder auf den Boden, nahm den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und sperrte die Tür vor uns auf. "Du kannst schonmal hoch gehen, die zweite links ist mein Zimmer und die erste rechts ist das Bad, falls du mal musst. Ich mach uns daweil ein bisschen Tee.", sagte Kiba liebevoll zu mir. Langsam trottete ich die Stufen in den ersten Stock und ging erstmal ins Bad. Als ich mich im Spiegel ansah, sah ich ein kaum erkennbares Gesicht, weil es total angeschwollen war und meine Haare nass über meine Augen hingen und mein Stirnband ist auch durchweicht. Erst dachte ich darüber nach ob es falsch wäre, in Kiba's Haus einfach duschen zu gehen, aber am Ende entschied ich mich einfach dafür. Nach dem Duschen wollte ich nicht sofort wieder in meine nassen Klamotten, deswegen suchte ich nach einem Handtuch um es mir um die Hüfte zu binden.

Nachdem ich endlich ein Handtuch gefunden hatte und es umgebunden hatte, nahm ich meine nassen Klamotten und ging in Kiba's Zimmer, der schon auf mich wartete. "Nah, alles wieder ok?", fragte Kiba mit einem leichten Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, wobei er aber auch so klang als sorgte er sich um mich. "Ja, alles wieder ok. Hey, hast du vielleicht irgentwelche Trockenen-Klamotten für mich?", fragte ich ihn zaghaft. Wobei ich aber das Gefühl hatte Kiba würde mich anstarren, vielleicht war ja nur alles Einbildung , dachte ich mir. " Ich kann mal schauen, aber es sieht schlecht aus, ich muss erstmal wieder alles waschen. Dann musst du eben im Handtuch bleiben. Du kannst auch hier übernachten, es ist ja schon ziemlich spät", antwortete ein etwas verlegener Kiba. Ich nickte und dachte über diesen 'Yukon' nach, da er mein Bruder ist, müssen wir ja irgentwas gemeinsam haben, ich frag einfach morgen Oma Tsunade wie er so ist und ob ich mal treffen kann, ich glaube sie hat gesagt, dass sie Yukon eingesperrt haben, aber wieso? "Naruto, du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen.", mit dieser Aussage unterbrach Kiba meine Gedanken und ich lächelte einfach nur. Eigentlich ist Kiba auch ziemlich süß, so wie er sich um mich sorgt und was er alles für mich macht. Ich nippte an meinem Tee als ich in Kiba's glänzende Augen sah und mich am Tee verbrannte. Ich versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken was mir am Ende dann auch wurde langsam Nacht und ich sagte zu Kiba , dass ich jetzt gerne schlafen möchte. Er nickte verständnissvoll, da er weiß, dass es für mich ein harter Tag war. Da es mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte unbequem war zu schlafen, zog ich es einfach aus und legte mich komplett nackt in Kiba's Bett. Während Kiba auf dem Boden schläft und ich denke er hat mich angestarrt als ich das Handtuch abgenommen hab, vielleicht hab ich mir das aber auch nur eingebildet. Wir sagten uns gegenseitig "Gute Nacht." und schliefen fast zeitgleich danach ein. Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und hörte Kiba, wie er im Schlaf murmelte. Ich drehte mich um, um Kiba anzuschauen und sah, dass er oberkörperfrei schläft und die Decke ihm nur bis zur Hüfte reicht, da sie zu klein war. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass er die ganze Nacht friert, deswegen versuchte ich ganz leise aufzustehen und hiefte Kiba ganz leise und sanft in sein Bett, was eigentlich komisch ist, da ich komplett nackt war. Als ich Kiba im Bett liegend sah, fiel mir auf wie durchtrainiert sein Körper eigentlich war und wie sexy er eigentlich aussah wenn er schläft. Nachdem ich ihn ein paar Minuten lang angestarrt hab,beugte ich mich langsam zu ihn hinunter um ganz sanft einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu drücken. Der Kuss war so sanft, dass Kiba davon nicht aufgewacht ist, zum Glück ist er nicht aufgewacht, sonst würde mich auch er hassen, was ich jetzt gernicht gebrauchen kann. Ich lächelte den schlafenden Kiba an, und suchte erstmal nach ein paar Boxershorts von ihm, da ich nicht nackt neben ihm im Bett schlafen dem ich endlich ein Paar gefunden hab und sie mir angezogen hab, legte ich mich neben Kiba ins Bett und schlief mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein.


End file.
